


You Did What?!

by Naaklasolus



Series: Cuyan [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Devon has a fun first meeting, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jax isn't helpful, Multi, Poor Dagorlad, Rav isn't amused at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Maybe a first meeting wasn't the best idea?





	You Did What?!

**Author's Note:**

> Devon and the Fett bros belong to OutcastTrip1995! And we're at it again with a new AU!

“So, you did do a background check, right?” Rav quietly asked her husband as they awaited the arrival of their nephew and his boyfriend, which caused him to smirk and hold up four fingers. “Really?”.

“Had to check a few sources, as well as for any other identities. ” Jax reasoned as he slipped into the booth next to her, setting down a mug for himself. “’Sides, he was the one who set this up. Hopefully this one’s a keeper.”.

Rav raised an eyebrow at her husband she watched Jax sip at the beverage. “Try not to scare this one off, would you?” Rav remarked teasingly which caused Jax to smirk at her smugly, a single dark eye meeting her own with a teasing glint.

“Not my fault that the last three were terrified of me.”.

Rav hummed in response as she noticed two armored Mandalorians enter the Oyu’baat, one slipped his helmet off to reveal the all too familiar feline features of her second oldest nephew and smiled at her as he caught sight of her and nudged his companion before he started making his way towards them with the other Mandalorian in tow.

"Hey, kiddo.” Rav greeted as the two joined her and slipped into the booth across the table from her, nudging Jax who set his mug down and smiled wearly. “Look who Calvin helped me drag out of his office.”.

“Is that really you, old man?” Dag teased as he went to ruffle the older man’s hair, causing Jax to growl in warning as he leaned his head away from Dag with a playful grin that betrayed the hostile growl. 

“Watch it, cub.” Jax snipped as he smacked Dag’s hand away. “So, this is Devon?”.

“Yep!” The young Cathar answered cheerfully as he offered his arm to Jax who simply raised an unscarred eyebrow and looked at Dag then smiled at the kid and cllasped the kid’s forearm. 

“Huh, this one has manners.”,

“The last one didn’t?” Devon asked as he released Jax’s arm.

“Dag’s last boyfriend stared at my father’s generous gift. Asking why I didn’t just get a cybernetic replacement.”.

Devon rolled his eyes at that. “Did you get his shebs for that?” he asked curiously. “I know I would. Or, at least, punch him.”.

“No, my niece punched him in the face.”.

“I still kinda feel bad for laughing but Parja isn’t usually that violent.” Dag pointed out with a slight smirk. “Didn’t she break his nose?”.

Rav smirked. “You’ve met her parents, can you really be surprised? My sister’s the reason why it took years for Jax to actually admit to his crush.”.

“That and commitment issues.” Dag points out as Jax rolled his good eye but didn’t deny it either and just picked his mug up again. 

“Then there was that Shysa girl, she was a polite one but damn, did she have a mouth. Not even Min is that bad.” Jax pointed out as he nod at Rav. “Then there was that Lok boy, he was a snarky little shit.”

“Neara was.....something.” Rav remarked as she drank from her own mug which caused Jax to snort in amusement and muttered something about somebody going grey. “The kids certainly keep us on our feet.”.

“At least he didn’t have any kids with that Bothan girl.” Rav glanced to the side as she heard her eldest nephew speak to find Talan standing there, leaning against the side of the booth. “Mom despised her.”.

“Or Aurra Sing.” Dag muttered which caused Rav and the other two young Mandalorians to freeze while Jax choked on whatever he was drinking while simultaneously doing a spit-take, resulting in a coughing fit.

“You....slept with Aurra Sing?” Talan asked slowly as he thumped Jax on the back.

“I....” Dag began to say but familiar embarrassed flush crawing up his cheeks revealed everything she needed to know.

“You. Did. What?!” Rav ground out as she glared at her nephew who winced as his mixmatched eyes met her own brown. “Do you have any idea how dangerous that was, Dagorlad!?”.

“Believe me, I know! It’s not like I meant to!”.

“You were drunk, weren’t you?” Talan asked teasingly as he smirked at his baby brother who glared at him while Jax finally caught his breath. “Manda, you were! Hey, Dev. Having fun?”.

“Now I see why it took Dag so long to arrange this.” Devon respond with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around Dagorlad and pulled him into a hug,

“I was a bit tipsy!”.

Talan chuckled in response. “Sure you were.”.

“He gets this from you.” Rav snipped at the half-blind warrior next to her as Talan started snickering while their nephew started to sink in his seat a bit as she turned her glare on him a bit, burying his face in his hands. “And you have the nerve to tease your cousins and uncles!”.

“It was one time! One!” Jax snipped back as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “And it was Ella! Not that bitch! And lets face it, Myles is always worth teasing.”.

“More like three....” Talan chimes in, which resulted in an elbow to the gut.

“I’m going to kill Myles.” Jax muttered before he sighed and looked at Dagorlad. “And I will be telling your mother about this too.”.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Dagorlad said as he looked up at the older man with a challenging look, but she could see the fear in his eyes. “And it’s not like I did it again!”.

“If I don’t, Talan would.”.

“And often does she come crawling back to Ohnaka?” Talan pointed out while Devon rubbed the blond’s back, leaning close to mutter someyhing which only resulted in a groan as Dag buried his face in his hands. “We could just tell Dad. You know Mom will find out sooner or later.”.

“I’d prefer sooner.” Jax muttered. “We’ll less likely to face her wraith.”.

Talan winced. “Squeaks, it’s better if we tell her. Believe me.”.

“Auntie.....” Dagorlad said as he looked towards her for help.

“I’d rather tell Rhys, at least he knows how to break it to your mother with a bit of class, unlike certain people.” Rav cast a knowing look at the other hybrid and her husband.

“Don’t give me that look! I’ve seen her tear people apart! You’d lose your nerve to if she was glaring at you!” Jax declared as he went to retrieve his mug and stared at Dagorlad for a second. “So, how was she anyway?”.

“Jax!” Rav declared as Talan burst into laughter with Devon, who was still hugging Dag.

“What? It’s an honest question!” Jax waved her off then jabbed his finger at Dagorlad. “I know which job it was! If your mother doesn’t kill you, Myles will. You know how he is the the competition and annoyed he gets when you get drunk on the job.”.

“Please stop talking! You’re not helping at all!”.

Rav sighed as she looked towards Devon who managed to calm himself. “So, has Kayla met you yet?”.

“Without you two going at it?”.

“Jax, I swear, I’m going to kick your ass!” Dagorlad snarled in a way that sounded far too similar to Kayla, resulting in a new wave of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enojyed this ^^


End file.
